


Amazon

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko calls Aomine when he gets trapped in his house because of a package delivery.  Based off of this tumblr post:  http://animentality.tumblr.com/post/133309298869/keepmywhiskeyneat-got-a-text-from-my-neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazon

Kuroko sighed as his fifth attempt to get out of his house failed. Resigned to the fact that he needed help he pulled out his phone and looked for his neighbor’s number.

_Someone dropped off a package and I can’t move it so I can’t get out the front door._

Aomine had been happily doing nothing in his underwear when he got the text from his neighbour. Reading the text, he burst into laughter, dropping his phone in the process. Picking it up, still laughing, he texted Kuroko back.

_i’ll come by 2 move it after i stop laughing_

You shouldn’t laugh at other people’s misfortune. It’s rude.

 _how do i not_ Aomine’s laughing calmed down a bit, but he was still giggling slightly with tears in his eyes. He needed a picture of this. Heading over to Kuroko’s house, forgetting that he wasn’t really dressed to be seen, he jumped the fence and burst out laughing again once he saw the package wedged between Kuroko’s front door and gate. Taking a picture he sent it to Kuroko along with another text.

_this is fukin great_

_Please just move the box._ Kuroko looked out his window at the other house next to his, which was for sale, leaving him with Aomine as his only hope. Sad times indeed.

Still giggling a bit, Aomine complied and pulled the box out. It took a lot more effort to pull the box out than he expected, apparently their mailman had a sense of humour. Finally managing to unwedge the box, stumbling back a bit from the force he’d used, he knocked on Kuroko’s door. “Package delivery,” He greeted when Kuroko opened the door.

Kuroko blinked a few times at Aomine. “Most delivery men wear pants. And shirts.” Kuroko informed him.

“Thought I’d get a head start on the ‘fucking the mailman’ cliche,” Aomine smirked.

“That’s not a cliche I’ve ever heard of.” Kuroko said incredulously.

“Then how about fucking your helpful neighbour? I think I like that one too.” Aomine tossed the box up and down on one hand before tossing it to Kuroko.

Kuroko stumbled a little in catching it, but managed. “This could have been something breakable.” He reprimanded. It wasn’t, but it could have been.

“Didn’t feel like something breakable. I should tweet Amazon about this,” Aomine drawled as an afterthought, laughing slightly at the idea.

“And tell them what, exactly?” Kuroko asked, putting down the box and walking over to peck Aomine on the cheek.

Aomine hummed in contentment, putting an arm around Kuroko’s waist to pull him against his chest. “That they trapped my cute neighbour in his house.” He pressed a small kiss to the tip of Kuroko’s nose and opened up twitter on his phone.

“Don’t do that.” Kuroko protested, reaching for Aomine’s phone.

“Why not,” Aomine laughed, holding the phone high above his head as he tweeted it to Amazon.

Kuroko jumped up, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s arm to try and pull it down, but it really just resulted in him hanging a few inches off the ground.

“Cute,” Aomine chuckled, pressing a kiss to Kuroko’s lips. He finished up the tweet with what he was sure was a ton of typos but he sent it regardless. “The deed’s been done, Tetsu. Looks like you jumped for nothing.”

Kuroko sighed and let go of Aomine’s arm, landing back on the ground with a small thud.

“Y’know, shit like this wouldn’t happen if you just moved in with me.” Aomine had been trying to convince Kuroko to move in with him for all of the six months they’d been dating and he still refused for some reason.

“You think the mailman can’t jam your door? The only difference would be that we would both be stuck.”

“I’m not afraid to break a window. Besides, my house doesn’t have this weird rail thing in front of the door.” Aomine wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s shoulders and slowly pushed him inside the house, nuzzling his hair.

“Please don’t break your windows.” Kuroko said, letting Aomine lead him inside.

“See, this is why you were trapped.” Aomine plopped himself down on Kuroko’s couch and pulled Kuroko down onto his lap.

“I would have to pay to have that window fixed. And it would be cold with all of the air coming in through it. And also bugs. There would be bugs all over my house, and possibly even that stray cat. I wouldn’t mind the last one though . . .”

Aomine scrunched his nose in disgust, “Okay, yeah, bugs are gross but still, I’d be not stuck.” Aomine was sure part of the reason he wanted Kuroko to move in so much was just so he could stop calling him over the phone to ask him to kill the bugs in his house for him.

“You’d also have a cat. But I’d still argue that being a good thing.” Kuroko said, resting his head on Aomine’s shoulder.

“The cat would be nice.” Aomine trailed kisses from Kuroko’s hair, over his temple and down to Kuroko’s lips, giving a small peck. “Maybe the cat could kill all the bugs for me so you don’t have to.”

“No way. I’m taking that cat if you get it into your house. She’s almost warmed up to me. Yesterday, she let me get so close I could almost touch her before she ran off.” Kuroko told him excitedly.

Apparently Kuroko’s excitement was contagious because felt excited just because Kuroko was. “Nice. Maybe by next week she’ll let you pet her.” Aomine continued to press lazy kisses on Kuroko’s face and lips.

“Do you think so?” Kuroko asked, eyes lighting up like Christmas had come early.

“Yeah. Maybe even sooner if you try doing it when you're feeding her.” Aomine felt his phone vibrate and opened it to see a response from Amazon. “Wow,” Aomine showed the phone to Kuroko, “Your mailman’s both an ass and a shitty pun user.”

_Oh no! I’m sorry we BOXed you in! Were you finally able to get free?_

“Wow.” Kuroko repeated as he read it. “I should text Izuki-senpai and ask him if he got a job in Amazon’s customer service.”

“This pun is so dumb it’s almost great,” Aomine laughed, mindlessly stroking Kuroko’s side.

“You didn’t go to school with Izuki-senpai. I’ve had enough puns to last a lifetime.” Kuroko replied, leaning into the touch.

“True. I would've  probably killed him for all the puns before he graduated.” Aomine lowered his hand that was stroking Kuroko's side down to cup his ass. “So, should I retweet them before or after I push you down onto this couch and strip you?” Aomine smirked, squeezing slightly.

“After.” Kuroko said immediately, leaning forward to kiss Aomine.

Aomine smiled into the kiss, happily kissing back and he pushed Kuroko down onto the couch, already working his shirt off him. At some point during their heated kisses and muffled moans, Aomine lost track of where his phone was, which didn’t really bother him too much. He had better things to pay attention to.

Although it was kind of annoying when it started ringing and he didn't know where it was to hang up. He did find it eventually, but that wasn't until the next morning.

* * *

A few months later, Kuroko tried to go out to get the mail and found himself trapped by another box. He sighed and this time called Aomine instead of texting him.

Aomine started awake by the loud ringing and blindly reached out for his phone, squinting at the screen to see who was calling him. “Babe?” he mumbled past a yawn.

“You win. I'm moving in. I'm trapped in my house again.” Kuroko said, half heartedly pushing at his door.

Aomine’s eyes shot open and he sprung up into a sitting position on his bed, his sleepiness forgotten. “For real?” He sounded a lot more excited than he’d meant to but he couldn’t really find it in himself to care at the prospect of Kuroko finally moving in with him.

“Yes. For real. So please help me to be able to leave my house.” Kuroko answered with a small laugh.

Aomine was already stumbling out of his bed and wrestling with his blanket to get to the front door. “Be there in a min-AH!” In Aomine’s attempts to rush out, the blanket had somehow ended up tangling around his ankle which he only realized after he got a face full of carpet, not that it really deterred him much. He simply got back up and raced out the front door in only his boxers. “Hey this box is bigger than the last one,” Aomine laughed.

“Can you move it then?” Kuroko asked, looking out his window at Aomine. “The other residents of the area see far more of you in your underwear than they really need to.”

“Pretty sure they stopped caring by now, Tetsu.” Aomine unwedged the box from where it sat and placed it aside. “‘Kay, lemme in, the first thing I’m bringing over is your TV.” Aomine had always preferred Kuroko’s television to his own and he wasn’t really sure if it was because the TV was bigger or because whenever he watched it Kuroko ended up either in his lap or snuggled up next to him. Either way, the TV was definitely going to replace his.

Kuroko opened the door and gave Aomine a disbelieving look. “You want to start moving now?”

“Why not?” Aomine grinned. Aomine looked Kuroko up and down and a mischievous glint flashed through his eyes, “Actually, I change my mind. The first thing I’m moving over is you.” Aomine wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders and the other under his legs, hauling him up.

Kuroko’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt his feet leave the ground. “H-hey! Put me down!” He protested.

“I’m introducing you to your new bed.” Aomine playfully bit Kuroko’s cheek and pecked it as if to kiss it better.

“I’ve been in that bed before.” Kuroko argued. “I don’t want the neighbors to see me being carried by you in your underwear.”

“But now it’s our bed. We should celebrate!” Pecking him on the forehead, Aomine figured he could save Kuroko _some_ embarrassment. “We could also celebrate by saying goodbye to your bed.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes. “Okay. But I can still walk to my own bed.”


End file.
